


Breeze in the Window

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood, Drarry, Happy Ending, M/M, Slight blood mention, blood tw, blood warning, but not really, drarry squad, kinda major character death, like he alive but he wasn't at some point, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry "didn't quite make it out alive," leaving Volde very happy with his long awaited win, but others (especially Draco) distraught, but all hope is far from lost.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco peered out of the open window of Gryffindor Tower, feeling the cold, dark May wind dry the few drops of water across his cheeks and ruffle his borrowed red and gold clothes. The Hogwarts grounds looked nothing like they had a mere week ago. What once was filled with war-determined wizards now contained a few muggleborns’ bodies scattered around, only there to inspire others to not get any new ideas.  _ The future my dad always wanted, _ Draco sighed to himself. 

He closed the curtains as a loud voice boomed over the tower, not-so-politely informing everyone that it was time to shut up and head to bed, not that there was much talking anyway.  _ Merlin _ , Draco thought,  _ If the death eaters never found out about Harry and me, I would be the one screaming at the kids. _ After all, the main reason he was allowed to stay in Gryffindor tower was because no death eater even wanted to look at him after they found out about the two of them. 

Draco walked over to Harry’s -his- bed, fluffing up the unused pillow next to where he usually curls up, his hand lingering for a second on the empty spot, feeling the coldness that would linger for the rest of his life. Draco swept his eyes across the room, looking at the four empty beds surrounding his - Neville, Dean, and Seamus’. They must still be out trying to gather what would likely turn out to be useless information. After all, they had no way to win without Harry or at least the other members of their little trio. Ron and Hermione, however, were forcefully removed from the dorm under the suspicion that they could be potentially dangerous.

Draco climbed into bed before another Slytherin has the chance to see him up and wandering, but the thought of them seeing him asleep still terrified him.

Only a week ago, Harry would of been here laying with him… happy…. alive. The image of Harry being carried away by Hagrid that horrible night still sat in his mind, replaying every chance it got. It took all of his strength not to run over there, just- just to see for himself if he was fine and just pulling some stupid prank, but there Harry continued to lay, bruised and bloody, glasses thrown with no care on his face. All he could hear was Voldemort’s laugh echoing around the campus as Draco collapsed on the floor. He could feel his breath get as slow as Harry’s as a little puddle formed in front of him.

A sharp knock on the window sent Draco right back into reality. He peered over to see a hand waving through the little cracks in the curtain. Wiping his cheeks down, Draco ran as quietly as possible over to open the windows to do his best to everyone get off their brooms and into the room. Once Draco closed the window again, Dean, Neville, and Seamus were already silently hiding their brooms away.

“Did you find anything?” Draco whispered.'

“We found Hermione, but she’s… not doing the best,” Neville whispered back, avoiding all eye contact.

“She -er- found out a possible way that we could get a few kids out of Hogwarts, but a -um- a Slytherin found out… she can’t really do much planning now.” Seamus replied, taking off his dirty shoes and hiding them in another spot.

“At least we know she’s still alive, right?” Draco asked, pausing until Neville finally nodded his head, “Any better news?”

“Some first years managed to sneak out a few extra portions of food for a few muggleborns,” Neville replied, “... that’s the only good thing we could find.”

Draco made a mental note to check with Blaise and Pansy tomorrow to see if they had any ideas. Thank Merlin that at least the two of them were able to fool the rest of Slytherin in order to stay in the dungeons to see if they could do anything to help.

The sound of doors opening and closing in the hall were finally enough of an alert to make them all realize they better be asleep fast. Not waiting a second, they all dove for their beds. Under the covers, Draco huddled as far under the blankets as possible, make it easier to not look awake. As the sound got closer, Draco steadied his breath, counting them out: 1… 2… 3… 

In a few breathes, he could hear their door open as a death eater swept their eyes across the room, lingering an extra second longer than they should of before continuing on their way.

 

***

 

Hours later after the Gryffindors all fell asleep, and Draco was finally able to calm his mind down enough to not stay awake all night, a soft bang echoed from the window, sending a loud bang through his heart. 

Slowly, moving each foot carefully in order to not to make the floor creak, Draco made his way back to the window, after what felt like the millionth time that evening. 

Once the window was (once again) unlocked, a large gust of wind flew into the room, pushing the curtains (and Draco) to the wall, sending Draco into alert mode. After a fast check for any sign of life clinging to the outside walls, Draco shut the window, taking a second to allow his heart to return to a safe pace. 

As sudden as the wind, a large force slammed itself onto Draco’s back, undoing all the progress Draco has just made on his heart. Like a reflex, Draco yanked his wand out from his sleeve before turning and maneuvering around until he could hear a large “plop” fall hard on the ground. Barely worrying about the sound anymore, Draco kept his wand pointed to the noise as his heartbeat as strong as the wind.

In front of him, he could hear a small ruffle, making him grip his wand tighter with every sound. After a few beats, the ground in front of him was stripped away in a manner all too similar, revealing a man in a black robe laying on the ground, with only a bright green color visible from under his hood.

As everything clicked, he could feel the word “Har” slip from his mouth before the figure got up, covering Draco’s mouth before once again pulling Draco into his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight blood mention

As familiar arms wrapped around him, Draco could feel his legs start to give out and sink to the floor before his body snapped back to reality when his arms finally figured out that they also were capable of hugging. 

For what felt like a perfect eternity, Draco stood there, his neck safely hidden in the black robe as he dared not to move just in case it was all a wonderfully mean dream. They both stayed there, tears collecting on the other’s shoulders. 

As quickly as it started, it ended as well-known footsteps stomped up the stairs. The figure ran to his broom he momentarily stashed in the corner before draping the cloth over him and the broom, disappearing once again, leaving Draco to run to his bed, trying not to skip like an energetic first year.

*****

As soon as the footsteps faded away, Draco could feel the weight of the bed tip as the empty spot was finally filled again. The man drew back his hood to show his black and ruffled hair, complete with static hairs sticking up in between all the dirt that found its (definitely not everlasting) home. 

“Potter...” Draco whispered, finally able to see his partners face through the darkness of the room. “What happened to you?”

“Just a flesh wound, nothing too bad,” Harry said, smirking as Draco looked away trying to hide the smile that decided to creep upon his face once again. 

“It looks a bit more serious than a flesh wound.”

“Still got my arms though, I must have done something right.” Draco’s smile slowly fell as he got close enough to see a new addition to Harry’s face, bringing his palm close to Harry to carefully trace the new markings. Millions of little, still bleeding cuts and bruises lined up to match his scar. Draco only removed his hand when he reached a large gash on his left cheek that didn’t line up with the rest of the markings. The only one he could remember from the battle. He could have sworn it was bigger that day.

“Harry. You were dead.”

“Not the break I was hoping for but it worked,” Harry replied with a slight laugh before hurriedly correcting his answer when Draco sent him a glare that could kill him once again. “... It was too dark there.”

“How are you alive?” 

“No clue. I just woke up with my cloak over me in the forest, saw the others fly up here, stole a broom, and decided to join them.”

Draco scoffed. “What a heroic story.”

Harry stayed silent for a second, “Did I die heroically?”

“... Do you not remember any of it?”

“I mean I did die, give my poor head a break.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and looked down at it in his lap. “So Voldemort stormed the castle... killed a few, demanded that he saw you in the forest, we -er- had our first kiss,” Draco added as soft as possible, “you went out there, came back in Hagrid's arms, dead, then were thrown in the forest to rot, and now you’re here.”

“What was the part in the middle?”

“Being dead?”

“No before that.”

“Killing a few?”

“No, wait, who? Who died?”

“A few first years. They couldn’t get out of the castle fast enough.”

“Oh.”

Draco looked up, suddenly remembering the blood still coming from Harry’s face. “We should go clean up those wounds, infections are very serious you know.” 

Harry gripped Draco’s hands once more before nodding and following Draco as they slowly made their way across the room.

Draco reached into another hidden hole in the wall and pulled out a little coin purse. He opened it up and pulled it to his eye, peering deep into it before reaching in and pulling out two small bottles filled with different liquids, a washcloth, cotton pads, and a few bandaids. 

“Mind helping, I’ve never really been bothered with these,” whispered Draco as he poured what could only be assumed was water onto the washcloth before handing it to Harry. As Harry started to remove all the dirt from his face and the little cuts, Draco dropped a little bit of the liquid on the cotton pad.

“Why are you using those?”

“Voldemort gathered every student’s wand so now he can track when they’re in use, so now it’s illegal to practice out of the designated times.”

“Of course he did.” 

“Okay, now hold still.” Draco cupped the bottom of Harry’s head, pulling it ever so closer as his other hand approached with the liquid soaked ball. Like a reflex, as soon as the first drop dripped onto one of the cuts, Harry flinched back, accidentally sending another drop of the liquid on the cut. 

“What the hell is that.”

“Er, something called hydrogen peroxide or something, I heard somewhere that it’s for small cuts.”

“Well, it stings,” Harry touched the burning spot, wiping the foam off. “Surely it’s not helping if it hurts me more.”

“It’ll stop hurting soon enough, don’t worry too much.”

Harry grumbled as Draco continued with the rest of the small cuts on his face before continuing on his neck, arms, and legs, putting a bandaid over the more concerning ones when they started to dry off. Finally, that just left them with the large, dried gash on his cheek, which was thankfully clean enough to not warrant too much worry. 

Draco collected up all of the little scraps of paper from the bandaids before stuffing them in the bag. 

Just then, a figure made their way across the room, almost bumping into the pair of them by accident. “Excuse me, just making my way to the restroom.” Seamus peered down, his face twisting from confusion to pure joy. 

“Harry?” Seamus almost yelled, crouching down to the floor as he quickly realized his slight mistake, bringing his voice to a whisper. “I thought you, ya know.” Seamus took his thumb and traced his throat, sticking his tongue slightly out before snapping back to a more serious mode.

“I’m still trying to understand that too.” Harry looked around the room, looking at the occupied beds. “Wait we should go wake up the others too. Just wait till Ron hears about this.” Harry’s eyes scanned the room, going across each bed before landing on Ron’s empty, organized bed. “Where’s Ron?” Draco once again reached for Harry’s hand. 

“He hasn’t exactly been able to be here for a bit, all week actually, “Seamus whispered, “Hasn’t been allowed to.” He took a breath in as he stood back up. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed, we can show you in the morning.”

“Yeah... okay.” Harry waited as Draco put the bag back into the wall before they made their way to their bed as Seamus quietly made his way to the restroom. 

“Do you think Ron is alright?” Harry whispered.

“Hopefully.” 

Harry finally broke from his position staring at the ceiling as he rolled over, stationing himself in Draco’s arms.

“Everything will be fine right?” 

“It better be.”

“Good,” Harry replied, nodding off to sleep, safe and cozy, just how it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't apologize for adding monty python references into sad spots, but he is a legend soooo (and this opportunity was too good to pass up, it should of been serious but my heart didn't want to okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gee I wonder who the hell that could be.........................
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this, the next part will be out soon <3


End file.
